


Turn Not A Blind Eye

by Huskinata



Category: The Big O
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: Norman gives Roger a piece of his mind and Roger learns a bit about the house's newest resident.
Kudos: 4





	Turn Not A Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my pc for 3 years so I wanted to get it posted. I hope it's still decent and I hope you enjoy!

“Master Roger, may I have a word please?” Roger Smith halted on his way past the kitchen to his office. To his trained ears he could hear a slight quiver in his butler’s normally collected voice, as if something were upsetting him.

“Sure, Norman. What’s up?”

“Master Roger, I think the way you’ve been treating miss Dorothy is quite abhorrent, if I’m being completely honest.”

Before Roger could open his mouth to utter what Norman was sure would be protest he continued. “Regardless of what you think about her state of being- human girl or not- she is our guest, and after all that she has been through she deserves to be treated with the same respect, or more I should say, than you show all of your female guests.”

Roger was stunned into silence for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond so he asked, “What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for some time now, but this morning she asked me if she was a burden to us and seemed to be entertaining the thought that it would have been better had she not been made at all. The things she was saying were just awful. I was under the impression that her witty retorts to some of your comments meant she took no offense to the things you were saying, but she is a young lady after all and your words have a far greater impact on her than you seem to realize. ”

Roger looked contemplative for a long time before saying, “You’re right Norman, I’ve been rude to our guest. If you’ll excuse me.”

==========

He’d been surprised that Norman had said anything, and even more surprised that Dorothy had been so affected by his comments, considering she is a robot. But that wasn’t fair, he had seen her sing her heart out on that stage in the Nightingale, and she could be sarcastic when it suited her. What made him stop and think was that she had confided in Norman. He thought Dorothy was cold and unfeeling but really, he was just too approachable and too much of an asshole to make her feel comfortable. 

Vowing to make an effort to be better he headed toward the terrace to find her standing on the ledge looking out over the city.

“Dorothy?”

“Yes, Roger?” She was perfectly still despite the wind buffeting her hair and dress.

“I’m sorry.”

Her head pivoted around to face him and she asked, “For what?”

He rubbed a hand over his face. ”Don’t act like you don’t know. I’ve treated you like trash since the day you got here. It was wrong and I’m sorry.”

She walked off the ledge back onto the balcony and stared up at him with that stoic expression. “Thank you, Roger Smith.”

“Any time. Even with that dour expression it’s good that you’re here. I think Norman likes having the company and some help around the house.”

“You’re a louse.”


End file.
